Time To Say Goodbye
by Lazzier
Summary: A Story about RWBY Team talking about Monty Oum that passed away on 1 February 2015, Warn: Feel inside. I Can't decide the Genre in this Story, So i will thanks to you who tell me the Genre


**Copyright to RWBY: Monty Oum**

* * *

" Red like roses, Fill my dreams and bring me to the place you rest "  
" White is cold and always yearning, Burdened by a royal test "  
" Black the beats descend from shadows "  
" Yellow beauty burns gold "

Kami berempat duduk di atap sekolah, Dengan sebuah alasan kami berempat berada disini. Kami mengenang kepergian seseorang

" So, Apakah diskusi kita akan menjadi sebuah diskusi yang serius? " Ruby memandang langit yang mendung  
" Hmmm, Entahlah, Menurutmu? " Weiss bertanya kepada Blake  
" ... " Blake diam tanpa sepatah kata pun  
" Ya, Seharusnya begitu, Tetapi kenapa dia ada di tengah kita? " Yang Xiao Long menunjuk kearah RWBYSaurus  
" RRrrrrr? ( Emangnya aku tidak boleh disini? ) " RWBYSaurus yang kami biasa panggil Rex tersebut berfikir sejenak

" RRRrrr? ( Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan tentang First Impression masing masing dari kalian? ) " Usul Rex  
" Ah, Ide yang bagus Rex " Ruby sedikit tersenyum kepada Rex

" Emmm, First Impression kalian kepadaku seperti apa? " Tanyaku pada semua anggota tim  
" Childish " Weiss sedikit tersenyum, Mengingat dirinya sempat diledakkan oleh Ruby menggunakan Dust yang tumpah dari botol yang Weiss pegang  
" Hyperactive " Blake menatap Ruby , Kesan pertama yang didapat ini didapat pada saat perang bantal kecil kecilan, Pada akhirnya Blake yang mengakhirinya dengan cara meniup satu satunya lilin yang menjadi sumber cahaya  
" My Little Sister :D " Yang merangkul Ruby. Apalagi yang terlintas di benak Yang kalau bukan Adik Kecilnya

" Dan, Selanjutnya First Impression kepada Weiss Shcnee " Ruby menunjuk kearah Weiss  
" Princess " Blake kini menatap Weiss  
" Ice Queen? " Yang mengangkat kedua bahunya, Sifatnya memang dingin, Mungkin hatinya juga  
" Himede- " Ruby langsung menutup mulutnya dan tertawa kecil  
" E.. Eh .. Tipe Dere ku bukan Himedere " Wajah Weiss sedikit kemerahan  
" Bohong, Kenapa wajahmu memerah Weiss " Yang juga tertawa kecil  
" T .. Tapiii ~ "Weiss menutupi wajahnya

" Hehehe, Yasudah, Bagaimana dengan Blake Belladonna ? " Tanyaku  
" Uncommunicative " Weiss melihat pita hitam yang dipakai Blake, Pita yang dipakai untuk menyembunyikan telinga kucingnya  
" Mysterious " Yang hanya menyampaikan First Impressionnya  
" Strong "

" Dan, Satu lagi, First Impression kita kepada Rex! " Aku bersemangat saat menanyakan hal ini  
" Rrrr? ( What? ) " Rex sedikit kaget  
" Velociraptor! " Yang juga bersemangat menyampaikan First Impressionnya  
" Coffe-serving Raptor " Blake ingat sebuah Wallpaper yang dibuat Monty  
" Mount " Weiss juga ingat Wallpaper buatan Monty, Ruby dan Weiss mengendarai Rex  
" Singer! " Ruby pun tidak mau kalah masalah mengingat  
" Easter Egg.. " Suara seseorang yang terdengar secara tiba tiba itu mengagetkan kami berlima, Orang itu membuka pintu atap sekolah, Dan kami sedikit merasa panik juga mengingat orang itu adalah Professor Ozpin  
" Pagi pak " Kami semua menyapa Professor Ozpin  
" Rrrr! ( Selamat Pagi Pak! ) " Rex mengangkat tangannya, Dan Professor Ozpin tersenyum  
" Boleh aku duduk di dekat kalian? " Tanya Professor  
" Tentu saja pak " Jawabku.

Aku dan Yang sedikit bergeser dan membiarkan Professor Ozpin duduk di dekat Rex  
" Aku mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian, Tentunya aku senang kalau semua anggota tim dekat satu sama lain. " Professor melihat Rex  
" ? " Rex bingung  
" Ya sudahlah, Mungkin Monty suka Velociraptor.. Bicara tentang Monty, Mungkin kalian semua ingin menyampaikan perasaan kalian pada Monty "

Kami terdiam, Beberapa saat kemudian, Professor memberitahu sebuah hal

" Kematian memang tidak dapat dihindarkan, Namun selama orang orang mengingat namanya, Dia tidak akan mati seutuhnya " Professor Menepuk tubuh Rex  
" Iya kan Rex? " Tanya Professor, Dan Rex pun mengangguk

" Jika aku bisa, Aku ingin berterimakasih karena telah menjadikan Ruby sebagai Partner sekaligus Leader, Awalnya aku sempat ragu pada Ruby, Namun aku tidak akan pernah lagi meragukannya, Oh iya, Sepertinya aku telah menemukan arti dari Teman " Terlihat sedikit air mata yang menetes pada wajah Weiss

" Jika aku bisa, Aku ingin berterimakasih untuk Monty, Walaupun aku lari dari kenyataan, Namun aku mempunyai teman teman yang mempercayaiku, Aku sangat senang walaupun aku termasuk orang yang tertutup " Blake memainkan pita rambut yang ia kenakan

" Jika aku bisa, Sungguh, Aku ingin berterimakasih, Karena telah mempertemukanku pada Ruby, Kalau tidak, Mungkin aku tidak akan mengenal Ruby sama sekali, Sebagai Kakak, Aku harus kuat, Karena kau harus kuat untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi, Dan, Kami semua menyayangimu " Yang memegang tanganku

" Jika aku bisa, Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar besarnya kepada Monty karena telah mempertemukanku pada banyak teman, Weiss, Blake, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Len Rie, Penny, Sun, Neptune, Dan .. Rex tentunya. Aku juga ingin berterimakasih untuk Monty karena sudah berjuang membuat RWBY " Aku menatap langit sekali lagi, Berusaha menahan air mata yang keluar

\- Ehm -

Suara yang kami semua tidak pernah dengar membuat kami menengok kebelakang, Seseorang dengan rambut putih tua datang menghampiri kami

" Mo.. Monty Oum? " Air mataku semakin tidak dapat dibendung

-Hai, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Professor Ozpin, Rex-

" Kenapa? Apakah ini hanya mimpi? " Tanya Weiss

\- Aku hanya mampir sebentar, Tentunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kalian semua-

Kami semua berlari menuju Monty, Air mata kami semua tak dapat terbendung, Kami semua berterimakasih atas peran Monty selama ini

\- Kita semua akan mati suatu saat nanti, Tujuan kita hidup adalah bukan untuk keabadian, Namun tujuan kita adalah membuat sesuatu yang akan abadi selamanya, Karena tujuanku sudah selesai, Kini saatnya aku pulang. Oh iya, Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan Selamat Tinggal -

" Selamat tinggal Monty " Aku mengucapkan hal yang menyakitkan hatiku

Monty Oum melihat Rex dan Ozpin, Rex dan Ozpin pun melambaikan tangannya. Monty kembali berjalan dan menutup pintu atap sekolah

" Jadi, Sudahkah kalian merasa cukup dengan pertemuan yang singkat dan diluar prediksi tadi? " Tanya Professor Ozpin

" Sudah pak! " Serempak kami menjawab pertanyaan Professor  
" Bagus, Kini hampir saatnya pelajaran pertama dimulai, Masih cukup waktunya untuk mengganti baju dan sedikit sarapan "

Kami semua kaget, Kami sampai lupa kalau ini bukan hari libur, Kami izin pergi pada Professor, Lalu kami berlari menuju kamar kami

-End-

* * *

Ya, Untuk mengenang Kepergian Monty Oum, Saya hanya bisa membuat Fanfic yang tidak terlalu bagus ini, Bila ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi.

Akhir kata, Terimakasih Monty Oum karena telah membuat RWBY Dan Lain Lain


End file.
